


The Room Where It Happens

by SyverneSien



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Politics, American Politics, American Presidents, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Innuendo, Inspired by Hamilton, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Political Alliances, Political Parties, Realm of Mianite, Secretaries, Social Media, Taxes, Twitter, US Senate, because tom exists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyverneSien/pseuds/SyverneSien
Summary: Tom Cassell@TCassellHow am I supposed to uphold the image of our party on Twitter if I can’t even use my Twitter account?Tucker Jericho@JERICHO“Uphold the image of our party”? Don’t make me laugh. The only thing you’re upholding is the image that you’re an idiot.---Vice President Jordan Maron is assigned the impossible task of making Secretary of State Tucker Jericho and Secretary of the Treasury Tom Cassell put aside their partisan divides and work together.OrThe one where the Mianite cast is in charge of the US government, but the politics aren't important and instead, it's more like a political soap opera.
Relationships: Lord Dianite/Mot_Screziato (Mianite)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42
Collections: Mianite Modern Politics AU





	1. In Which Jordan Is Assigned The Impossible Task Of Making Tom and Tucker Get Along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Mianite modern politics AU, where the main focus is the relationships and comedy, not the actual politics! Big shoutout to the Nerf House for helping fill out the cabinet and then some, and especially big shoutout to Ozzie (octopus-defence-squad on Tumblr), who is beta reading this for me. I expect that this story will be relatively short, but who knows?

Since the first time President Ianite’s cabinet had been assembled at the White House, Jordan had been able to see the clear political rivalry between the Secretary of the Treasury, Thomas Cassell, and the Secretary of State, Tucker Jericho.

At first, it had been a simple matter of differentiating parties. Secretary Cassell and Secretary Jericho fell on separate ends of the political spectrum, and this resulted in arguments, bickering, and all kinds of disputes between the two. They were fond of each other outside of work - Jordan knew as much from various dinner parties unrelated to work - but inside the White House… it was a miracle that neither had strangled the other during a cabinet meeting yet.

“ _ Please _ let me kill him,” Tucker begged, turning to Jordan with pleading in his eyes. 

_ Speak of the devil, _ Jordan thought wryly.

“I can’t  _ stand _ him. If I kill him, we get a new Secretary of the Treasury. Wouldn’t that be wonderful, Mr Vice President?” Tucker smiled.

Jordan sighed. “Secretary Jericho, may I remind you that even though you have Majority Leader Mianite in your pocket, murder is still illegal? And that Minority Leader Dianite will have your head if you try anything against Secretary Cassell?” Jordan replied evenly, folding his hands together.

“If you help me dump him in the river, I’ll make sure that you have a credible alibi,” Tucker continued nonetheless, glancing over to where the offending Secretary of the Treasury was in conversation with the president. “Besides, the president likes you, and I’m a good Secretary of State. We’ll be  _ fine.” _

Jordan was distracted from responding by another man striding up to them. He nodded curtly to both of them, greeting the men with, “Vice President Maron, Secretary Jericho. I hope you’re having a good afternoon.”

“Er, yes, Speaker Pitts,” Tucker replied quickly, with a glance at Jordan. “Just, uh, talking about-”

“Secretary Jericho is plotting to throw your son into the river,” Jordan said bluntly, taking a drink from the glass of water in his hand.

Tucker spluttered. “I was  _ joking, _ I swear! Though he is a complete pain and I wish we didn’t work in the same building. The same country, even. He’s a nightmare.”

Jordan glanced over at Declan, the Speaker of the House, who was watching them curiously. “Apologies, Speaker. This was not what you asked for.”

“Good to know that you two are… having fun,” Declan commented, looking between Tucker and Jordan. “Though I don’t think that the FBI will have fun trying to figure out who murdered the best Secretary of the Treasury we’ve had in years. You’ll drive Secretary Reid and the Attorney General up the wall.”

“The best Secretary of the Treasury we’ve-” Tucker gaped at Declan and Jordan could practically see him turning red. “With all due respect, Speaker Pitts, Secretary Cassell is infuriating, immature, and…”

“...good at his job,” Declan finished. “And I’m not just saying that because he’s my son. Secretary Cassell may have his flaws, but he knows what he’s doing when it comes to the economy.” The tension in the air as Tucker glared at Declan was thick enough to cut with a knife.

Jordan cleared his throat. “Well, anyway… perhaps I should go rescue President Ianite from Secretary Cassell, then.” He glanced between Declan and Tucker. “Speaker Pitts, Secretary Jericho, will you two be able to mind yourselves while I’m gone?”

“Of course, Mr Vice President,” Declan answered. Tucker mumbled his assent as well. “I was about to move along anyway. Oh, and Secretary Jericho?” Declan paused as he went to turn.

“Yes?” Tucker looked up, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“I believe Secretary Reid was looking for you.” Declan’s expression was one of pity. “By the way she was storming around, I think you’d better hide before she finds you.”

Tucker turned pale. “Oh God, this is about the trade negotiations that didn’t work out, isn’t it?” he stammered quickly. “If you see Sonja, tell her that I went home sick, okay?” Tucker glanced between Declan and Jordan. “I’ll be in my office. Doing paperwork. Paperwork that will take the rest of the day. And I can’t be interrupted unless the White House is on fire.”

“Understood, Secretary Jericho,” Jordan answered, a deadpan look on his face. “If you don’t make it in to work tomorrow, I’ll assume that Secretary Reid disposed of your body somewhere uptown.” He flashed Tucker a smile, and the Secretary of State promptly fled the room.

Declan huffed a sigh. “Go rescue the president, Vice President Maron. It looks like Secretary Cassell is beginning to get on her nerves, and I don’t see Attorney General Conway anywhere.”

“She doesn’t  _ actually _ need to be rescued, she’s perfectly capable of-” Jordan fell short as he caught Declan’s eye and realized that the Speaker was joking. “Ah. Right. I’ll see you later, Speaker Pitts.”

Declan nodded to Jordan as he strode away, making a beeline for where Ianite and Tom were conversing. Jordan pulled on a large smile, trying to make it seem like he wasn’t intent on getting Tom as far away from the president as possible.

“Ah, Vice President Maron!” Ianite called as he drew closer. “Secretary Cassell was just telling me about his fascinating plan to convince our trade partners to accept more of our exports and lower their import tax. Unfortunately, it requires his cooperation with the State Department, which involves working with-”

“-Secretary Jericho, yes, I see how that’s an issue,” Jordan finished, gaze trailing over Tom, who had lost his signature smirk when Jordan had appeared. “I’m sure your plan is wonderful, Secretary Cassell, but…”

“I can get along with Jericho!” Tom protested. “We share an apartment, Mr Vice President. We’re not bitter enemies like everybody seems to think. If I  _ have  _ to work with him to get my plan to work, I will.”

Jordan raised an eyebrow quizzically. “I’m not sure whether or not I believe that,” he admitted. “You may have a good relationship outside of work, but may I remind you about the times you’ve ranted to me about how much you want to throttle him because of his ‘stupid, nonsense policies that will destroy our country’?”

Tom seemed to take a moment to think about that, which allowed Ianite to step in. She cleared her throat, looking directly at the vice president. “In any case, I think the best course of action would be to have… a neutral party observer there to make sure that you two can negotiate and be as successful as possible when taking your agenda to our trade partners,” Ianite said. “Vice President Maron, I would like to task you with this job.”

_ Me?  _ Jordan contained his indignance, grating his teeth together. Minding Tom and Tucker? It sounded like a living nightmare. But instead of saying so, he simply grumbled, “Yes, Madam President.”  _ Aren’t there better things for me to be doing? I’m the vice president of the United States, not a babysitter! _

Tom grinned. “I promise, it’ll be  _ fine.” _

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Jordan replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment with your thoughts, please! I am not American, I am Canadian, though I watch an awful lot of American political dramas (hence why I set it in the US), so errors are unavoidable. Like I said, the politics are not the main focus of this AU, so please bear with me and enjoy the story :D


	2. In Which Tucker Deals With The Nightmares That Are Twitter And BuzzFeed

_Matthew Needler_ @iFirez

BREAKING: Secretary @JERICHO’s critical trade negotiations with France turn sour, causing backlash on both sides of the sea. Read more: www.buzzfeed.com/mattneedler/secretary-jericho-trade-france-backlash

_Tucker Jericho_ @JERICHO

I am having the worst day in the history of worst days.

_Tom Cassell_ @TCassell

You and me both, Jerry.

_Tucker Jericho_ @JERICHO

These are our work accounts, Cassell. Don’t call me Jerry.

_Tucker Jericho_ @JERICHO

Also, I thought you got banned from using Twitter?

_Tom Cassell_ @TCassell

@SenScrez fixed it.

_Tucker Jericho_ @JERICHO

Good lord. Well, tell him that I wish he hadn’t.

_Mot Screziato_ @SenScrez

Believe me, you don’t want to know how long it took him to convince me…

_Tom Cassell_ @TCassell

How am I supposed to uphold the image of our party on Twitter if I can’t even use my Twitter account?

_Tucker Jericho_ @JERICHO

“Uphold the image of our party”? Don’t make me laugh. The only thing you’re upholding is the image that you’re an idiot.

_Spark Conway_ @sparkconway

Gentlemen, please.

* * *

It was, despite Tom’s claims, not fine.

Tucker had insisted that they meet in his office because he was still hiding from Sonja and he claimed that Tom’s office ‘wasn’t even fit to be a pigsty’. Jordan had strategically prevented Tom from seeing that text.

Upon entering Tucker’s office, Jordan realized that perhaps the day that Tucker was being hounded by Sonja (among others) for messing up trade negotiations was not the best day to take initiative on Tom’s tax plan. The Secretary of State looked as if he’d aged a hundred years since Jordan had seen him just an hour earlier.

Tucker groaned as Jordan closed the door. “Please, dear God, distract me from Twitter,” he pleaded, resting his head against his hand. “There’s already a BuzzFeed article. That information is supposed to be classified!”

“Isn’t Secretary Reid in charge of homeland security? You should inform her that there’s a leak in the White House,” Tom commented, moving towards the two empty chairs in front of Tucker’s desk.

Tucker glared at him. “If I make any sort of move to interact with Secretary Reid, I will be dead by nightfall.” Tucker sighed. “It wasn’t even my fault!” He grumbled something in French that Jordan didn’t understand.

“I think we should move on-” Jordan started before Tom interrupted him. Jordan shot him a sideways glance and sat down in one of the chairs.

“Excuse me, Mr Secretary, it was entirely your fault!” Tom exclaimed. He remained standing, leaning over the back of the chair. “I’ve seen the transcript. I know enough French to understand that _you_ didn’t push hard enough.”

“I’m _sorry?”_ Tucker gaped at Tom. “I grilled him as hard as I could and he wouldn’t budge! I couldn’t accept his offer, Cassell - it was a win-lose for France, exactly what the president told me _not_ to take under any circumstances! At least now there’s a chance to renegotiate instead of being locked into a deal that doesn’t benefit us!”

Jordan sighed and grabbed Tom’s arm as he opened his mouth to speak again, cutting the secretary off. “Drop it,” he ordered sternly. “You too, Secretary Jericho. We’re not here to discuss business dealings with France, no matter what’s going on in the press. We’re here to discuss Secretary Cassell’s plan to lower import tax.”

Judging by the fury still contorting both men’s faces, it was going to be just as difficult as Jordan had predicted.

“Secretary Cassell,” Jordan said, turning to Tom, “why don’t you give Secretary Jericho your proposal?” He smiled sweetly, but his eyes were cold as if daring Tom to speak out again.

Tom drew a set of papers from his bag and laid them down on Tucker’s desk, smoothing out the pages as he did so. Then he slid the papers across the desk with a grumble of, “Here.”

Tucker picked up his glasses from where they were sitting on the corner of his desk and sighed, before taking the papers in his hands and beginning to rifle through them. Tom started to fidget in his seat, so much so that Jordan had to shoot him a glare to make him stop.

When Tucker was finished, he placed the pages back down on his desk and removed his glasses. He pointed one arm of the glasses at Tom. “For once, you’ve managed to produce something that has almost the literary intelligence of a human being,” he commented dryly. “It could work… if India’s representative was _brainless.”_

“Well then, what do you propose, _Mr Secretary?”_ Tom spat. “I doubt you could make something better - I’ve seen your proposals and they’d make more sense if they were written in Egyptian hieroglyphics!”

Tucker ignored Tom. “Not to mention the fact that this proposal _also_ benefits your party more than it benefits mine,” he added. “You can’t expect me to agree to this, Mr Vice President.”

Jordan winced. “I’m just here to make sure that you two settle on something before negotiations open,” he replied weakly. “Lowering import tax is important - you should at least make a stab at it, Secretary Jericho.”

“Not with this plan, I won’t,” Tucker growled. “Take an elementary-level English class and come back to me when you can write coherently, Secretary Cassell… though that might be too difficult for you.”

“Why you little-” Tom leapt up from his chair and reached across the desk to grab Tucker by his tie. “Take that back, Jericho, or I’ll break your nose!”

_“Gentlemen!”_ Jordan shouted, standing up and pushing his chair back. Tom and Tucker both turned to stare at him. “Please, for once in your lives, put aside your opinions and get this done. It will only be a few days.”

Tom let go of Tucker’s tie and slumped back into his chair. “It’s not my fault he’s an arrogant slimeball,” Tom muttered sourly. Jordan wanted to slap him, but that would probably get him fired. He could see the headline: VICE PRESIDENT ATTACKS TREASURY SECRETARY BECAUSE HE IS A STUBBORN MORON. Hm. Perhaps it was too wordy. VICE PRESIDENT ATTACKS TREASURY SECRETARY OVER PETTY FEUD? That was better.

“I have no idea how Speaker Pitts deals with you,” Tucker groaned, placing his head down on his desk. He picked up the papers and handed them to Jordan without looking up. “Mr Vice President, would you kindly revise this for me?”

Jordan glanced through the proposal. It did seem a bit obtuse. “Fine. If it will help you two not murder each other… fine,” he sighed.

“Wonderful. Now get out of my office, Cassell,” Tucker ordered. “Mr Vice President, you can stay if you’d like. I don’t mind you. But I want that snake to slither back into his hole. I have damage control to do.” Tucker glanced down at his phone, which was lying facedown on the desk. Jordan pitied him. He’d never had to do much damage control with the media.

“Have fun,” Tom grunted before storming from the room.

Jordan watched him go, before glancing back to Tucker. “I’ll have this back to you before tomorrow,” he promised. To be honest, he could use the work. Things had been slow. “Er… good luck, Secretary Jericho.”

“Thank you, Mr Vice President. Good day to you,” Tucker replied with a smile, but it was strained. “Any hope of making President Ianite fire Secretary Cassell?”

Jordan paused as he was getting up and shook his head. “I doubt it,” he answered. Jordan crossed to the door and opened it. He opened his mouth to say more, but couldn’t find the words, and resigned to leaving silently.

* * *

_ **Twitter Spat!** _

_Tom Beer, BuzzFeed_

_Earlier today, Secretary of State Tucker Jericho responded to Secretary of the Treasury Tom Cassel’s tweet with some salt!_

_Both members of President Ianite’s cabinet, the two apparently have an ongoing feud, which makes sense considering Cassell is a member of the Entropy party and Jericho is a member of the Decorum party, which are frequently in conflict. President Ianite of the Parity party made headlines last year by filling her cabinet with members of all three parties._

_Now, onto the drama! Earlier today, after Jericho’s trade negotiations fell flat, he tweeted that he was “having the worst day in the history of worst days” to which Cassell responded “You and me both, Jerry.” Jericho objected to the nickname, but said it was because they were using work accounts, implying that maybe Cassell uses the nickname at other times. Might the two be closer than expected? This reporter thinks maybe._

_Jericho then referenced Cassell’s recent twitter suspension, asking the question all of us were wondering: how did he get back so quick? Apparently the answer is that Senator Mot Screziato pulled some strings, which sounds a little fishy to me. Tell me your takes on that in the comments down below!_

_But then it gets even better! Jericho says that he wishes Sen Screziato hadn’t, and Sen Screz himself responded that it took Cassell a long time to convince him! The absolute SHADE! What a legend._

_Cassell shoots back a bit about how he can’t “uphold the image of [his] party on Twitter if [he] isn’t on Twitter” which leads Jericho to hit him with the best response of the whole exchange. “‘Uphold the image of our party’? Don’t make me laugh. The only thing you’re upholding is the image that you’re an idiot.” This finally prompted the Attorney General to step in, ending a Twitter feud between two of the most powerful men in the country._

_It’s always good to see that our country is in the hands of such mature, responsible people. See you next time these two tweet, Tom out!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> News article was so kindly written by octopus-defense!! Go check her out, I believe she is posting the slightly longer version of the article by itself sometime soon :D  
> Anyway TWITTER! And DRAMA! And MORE CHARACTERS!  
> Comments mean the world to me so let me know what you guys think! This is a style of story that I've never written before, so feedback would be epic.


	3. In Which Jordan Is An Exasperated Father Of Two

“I understand that you’re having difficulties, but you need to work harder,” Ianite said, regarding him with a polite smile. “Secretary Cassell and Secretary Jericho are friends, no?”

Jordan had made no progress with either of them in the last two days, even with a revised version of Tom’s proposal. He shrugged. “So they say,” he replied. “It seems like fondness is reserved for only outside the White House.”

“Take them to dinner, then,” Ianite suggested. “Now, I have a meeting with Secretaries Helgrind, Gaines, and Orion, which I don’t think you would like to be present for, Vice President Maron.” Her smile grew thin and tight.

Jordan wanted to protest. He didn’t think dinner would help. If politics was the topic, then Tom and Tucker were sure to be at odds. But this was the president and he trusted her, so he just nodded and stood up, dismissing himself from the room. He smiled at Tom, one of the members of the Secret Service, as he went by, but Tom didn't acknowledge his presence. Jordan was fine with that - if he did his job of guarding the president, nothing else mattered.

_ Take them to dinner, then. _ He didn’t have to - it was just advice. Advice from the President of the United States, but advice nonetheless. Jordan mused over how badly it could go as he returned to his office, hands fidgeting with his dark purple tie. It was worth a shot, he supposed.

* * *

**To: Tom C.**

What do you think about dinner?

**From: Tom C.**

wow, so forward, sparkly 0_0

**To: Tom C.**

I meant a business dinner.

With Jericho.

**From: Tom C.**

oh, about the thing?

**To: Tom C.**

The import tax negotiations, yes.

Are you available tonight?

**From: Tom C.**

my intern says yes

**To: Tom C.**

Your intern?

I didn’t know you had an intern.

**From: Tom C.**

yeah, alyssa. she’s great

jerry doesn’t have anything on tonight either

**To: Tom C.**

Alright, well, I’ll pick you and Tucker up at 5.

**From: Tom C.**

ok cool

see u then

* * *

Tucker and Tom were glaring at each other as they approached Jordan’s car. Tucker climbed into the passenger seat and Tom, looking disgruntled, resigned to getting in the back. Jordan glanced over at Tucker, then back at Tom. Tucker was still in his work clothes (or perhaps he had changed back into them) - a dark blue suit and tie with a white shirt - but Tom was looking significantly more ‘business casual’, in a white collared button-up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black pants. The two secretaries were oddly quiet, but Jordan wasn’t bothered. He’d rather have them sit in silence than have to entertain Tucker and Tom’s belligerent arguing.

Cars were crammed into every possible spot on the streets, slowing the drive down significantly, but the restaurant was only a block away. Jordan reached forward and clicked on the radio, turning it up to fill in the void of sound. It was automatically set to a terrible news channel that Jordan often listened to for a laugh, and Jordan was about to change it but hesitated as he listened to the show’s host speak.

“Photographic evidence recently released on an anonymous Twitter account hints towards an ‘unprofessional’ relationship between Entropy party leader Dianite and Entropy senator Mot Screziato! Stay tuned after the break for the full scoop,” the voice boomed, and as it switched over to commercials, Jordan pressed another button and changed the channel to one that was playing hit music from the 80s.

Tucker looked over at Jordan curiously. “No offence, Maron, but what the hell were you listening to?” the State Secretary asked bluntly. “It sounded like a gossip-rag-turned-audio-drama.”

“Bad radio show about politics,” Jordan answered with a shrug. “All of it is utter crap, but it can be pretty hilarious and helps relieve stress. Being vice president is a lot of work, you know.” His face broke into a small smile.

“Wow, really? I never would have guessed that being the second most powerful person in the entire United States was a  _ stressful job,” _ Tucker replied dryly with a roll of his eyes. “Well, we all have our vices.”

“Also, you can call me Jordan when we’re not at work. You know this, Tucker,” Jordan reminded him. “There are worse things that I could use to relax. Drugs, or alcohol, or-”

“The president does weed,” Tom contributed from the backseat.

Jordan, taken by surprise, almost swerved the car into a pole. He gripped the steering wheel tighter and his knuckles started to turn white. “She most certainly does not,” Jordan hissed through gritted teeth. “That’s- well, it’s not illegal, but it would be irresponsible for somebody in her position to-”

“Okay, okay, cool your jets,” Tom said quickly, and Jordan could see him raising his hands in a gesture of surrender in the rear-view mirror. “I get it. No teasing the vice president while he’s driving or else we might all die. Understood.”

“Frankly, I don’t want to die in a car crash. My career is in a good place and I have good friends. My only nuisance is this headache that keeps coming and going,” Tucker commented.

“My career would be in a better place if you quit,” Tom put in with a sweet smile.

“Ah, there’s the headache back again,” Tucker drawled sarcastically. “Be quiet, Thomas; the adults are talking.”

Tom stuck out his tongue. “If I’m a headache, then you’re a bloody migraine,” he retorted sourly.

“Can we  _ please _ get to the restaurant before you two decide to murder each other?” Jordan sighed. “Business first, then murder, gentlemen.”

“Yeah,” Tucker sneered. “Behave, Tom, or else I’m going to have to leak those photos from the pub crawl we went on a few months ago. I’m sure the press would  _ love _ to know that you-”

Tom turned red and covered his face with his hands, ducking out of view of the rearview mirror. “Nope, nope, nope- fine! Fine, I’ll behave! Jesus Christ, Tucker, I didn’t know you hated my guts  _ that _ much…”

Tucker let out a long, exasperated sigh. “I don’t. You’re… alright. But your whole childish thing is a lot funnier when we’re not trying to run a country.”

Tom gasped. “Did you hear that, Jordan? Tucker called me ‘alright’! Next thing you know, we’ll be making out in a closet!” he exclaimed, blush fading from his cheeks. “Somebody plan a bloody wedding!”

“Out of both people in this car, I’d rather make out with Jordan, frankly,” Tucker commented, grimacing. “I have no idea where your mouth has been.”

“And you know where  _ Jordan’s _ has?” Tom shot back. “Do you think I use dirt as a mouthwash or something?”

“I wouldn’t put it past you!” Tucker spluttered. “Also, you’re just incredibly grimy and I don’t want your hands  _ anywhere _ near me.”

In response, Tom reached forward and slapped his hand to the side of Tucker’s face.

Jordan tightened his grip on the steering wheel as Tucker whacked Tom’s hand away. “Tom, Tucker,  _ please. _ Please, for the love of all that is holy, stop antagonizing each other for  _ five minutes _ or so help me God I will turn this car around and then get you both fired for misconduct.”

Somehow,  _ miraculously, _ Tom and Tucker were silent for the rest of the ride.

Though the tapping of Tom’s fingers on his phone screen was making Jordan nervous.

* * *

_ Tom Casell _ @TCassell

Got the Vice President of the United States paying for my dinner tonight… ye know what that means? ;)

_ Sonja Reid _ @SecReid

Wow, Cassell, I didn’t think that Maron was into you.

_ Tom Cassell _ @TCassell

Wh- no, it means that I’m getting the most expensive thing on the menu, wtf?

_ Mot Screziato _ @SenScreziato

To be fair, you did set yourself up for that one, Tom.

_ Tom Cassell _ @TCassell

Shuttup.

_ Tom Cassell _ @TCassell

Also, I don’t think @JordanMaron is into  _ anyone, _ though if he did like guys, I would gladly get in line. (And he’s driving so I can say whatever I want about him and he won’t see it for ages :P)

_ Sonja Reid _ @SecReid

Not worth it. Dating inside the White House is crazy complicated. Please don’t make my job more difficult by jeopardizing security.

_ Tom Cassell _ @TCassell

No promises…

_ Sen. Jeriah _ @jjeriah

Every interaction your party has on Twitter makes me lose brain cells, I swear.

_ Tom Cassell _ @TCassell

Sonja’s in your party???????

_ Sen. Jeriah _ @jjeriah

Oh, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, kinda forgot about this fic for a bit because the collection was popping off-  
> Anyway, uh, more shenanigans!  
> If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a kudos and a comment telling me what you think :D really helps the ol' motivation!


End file.
